Cast covers may be designed to embellish a cast. Typically, these cast covers are designed to snugly fit a cast for aesthetics. However, these decorative cast covers can be difficult to place over a cast. Furthermore, existing decorative cast covers cannot be used for any other purpose other than to cover a cast.